


1083 Square Degrees

by melanchobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Slytherin Reader, Stargazing, draco isn't a dick, gender neutral reader, i guess it's mutual pining, no hard drugs but it does involve weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchobi/pseuds/melanchobi
Summary: you and draco smoke weed and have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1083 Square Degrees

It wasn't a warm night, per se. There was a slight breeze and the stones you were sitting on were cold, but it was alright. You were never one to complain about the weather. Besides, there wasn't another spot in the castle that you could sneak off to after curfew without the fear of getting caught.

The Astronomy Tower was a good place for you to go to relax and wind down, especially during stressful times like these. The OWL exams were getting awfully close and your classmates panicking caused you to stress out even more, so you started sneaking up here after everyone else had gone to sleep.

You wrapped your robes around you a bit tighter. It was getting chilly, but you didn't mind. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your lighter and a joint. The students were given countless rules about what was and wasn't allowed inside the castle walls but no one had ever said anything about things like these, so you figured it wouldn't be of any harm. You lit it, waited for the tip to burn off and took a puff, blowing out the smoke after a few seconds. Your breath was visible in the cold air, tainting it white until it faltered again. You leaned back against the wall and looked up at the sky, joint between the pointer and middle fingers of your right hand. You started counting the constellations, trying to find as many as you could.

You took another puff. There was Orion, or the Hunter, with the three stars that made up his belt. You found Andromeda, Cetus and Hercules after searching for a while, too. Then you went looking for the Zodiac symbols, starting with your own.

Astronomy didn't seem to be a popular subject among your housemates, but you loved it. It was calming, staring up at the stars, and it remind you of when you were younger. You and your friends used to lay pillows and blankets in the garden during the summer and look up at the sky for hours, trying to find constellations and seeing who could spot the most falling stars.

You missed home sometimes. None of your friends back home were wizards or witches so unfortunately you didn't have that connection, but that didn't bother you too much. Your parents never limited their (or your) social circle to just the wizarding world and you were happy to know Muggles as well as you did wizards.

You were already starting to feel the effects of the drugs on you, your hands and feet tingling slightly. You took a puff and scanned the night sky. There was Pegasus, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Corvus, and finally your eyes landed on another big constellation, measuring about 1083 square degrees: the dragon, or its correct name, Draco. That's when you heard someone say your name. You turned your head so fast it strained your neck and you brought up your free hand to rub it as you looked in the direction the noise was coming from. You didn't realise you were holding your breath until you released it, relieved that it wasn't a teacher, or worse, Filch.

"What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy asked.

You rubbed your neck and raised an eyebrow at him. "Could ask you the same thing."

Draco Malfoy was an interesting character. You were in the same year and the same house. The two of you seemed to always dance around each other and something unspoken would linger between you, especially after last year, when he unexpectedly asked you to be his date for the Yule Ball. He would always catch your eye. In the starlight he looked like he was made from marble stone. He was pale but defined, he stood up straight and always seemed a bit rough around the edges, except for now. The way he looked at you was tender and almost seemed a bit out of character for him.

Almost.

You saw him shiver a bit and patted the stone floor next to you. "C'mon," you said. "You can sit with me, I don't bite."

Draco hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment. He sat down next to you, your knees almost touching each other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Unwinding," you replied, giving him a friendly smile. "Calming my nerves. And I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either," he answered. "Goyle snores terribly." You chuckled and looked down, noticing your joint was out. You pulled out your lighter and lit it again, taking a puff afterwards, feeling Draco's eyes on you.

He finally broke the silence. "What's that?"

You both stared at your right hand. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"It's a joint," you explained, holding it up in front of you and twirling it around. "A Muggle thing."

He raised an eyebrow, but seemed interested. "What does it do?"

You noticed the ashes collecting at the tip and blew them off. "It contains weed, it's a drug. It stimulates your brain in a way that makes you feel relaxed and euphoric. It's pleasant to me but I don't smoke it often, just during stressfilled times like these."

Draco nodded and it was nice to see him show interest in Muggle stuff, you thought his father would've taken care of that, but you were glad he didn't.

"How does it work?" he then asked.

You pulled out your lighter again. "You light the tip, like this." You flicked it on, softly laughing at Draco's amazed expression. You held the joint above the flame, watching it catch fire. "Then you inhale it, keep it there for a bit and blow it out, like this." You took a puff and blew the smoke away from his face, straight ahead. You held the joint out to him. "Wanna try? You don't have to."

Draco squinted his eyes a bit but took it anyway. "Where did you even get this?"

You shrugged. "I smuggled it in, and it gets sent to me sometimes. We were never told it wasn't allowed."

Draco laughed, looking at you. "Little rebellious, aren't you?''

"I prefer adventurous."

He gave you a soft smile. "That you are." He brought the joint up to his lips and you caught yourself thinking of it as an indirect kiss. He took a puff, coughing after he inhaled it. You patted his back. "Sorry," you murmured. "Should've warned you there was a chance you'd cough the first time."

"It's all good," he wheezed, coughing into his fist. "I didn't know what to expect anyway." He tried again and it went a lot better. He blew out the smoke and frowned a bit. "Okay, that feels weird."

You laughed at his expression. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to," you reassure him, but he shook his head. "No, it's alright, I want to know what's so relaxing about these."

The two of you stayed like that for a while, silently passing the joint between you. Draco commented on the tingling in his hands, asking you if it's normal and you assured him it is, that he's feeling the effects.

You could feel the tension again, that same unspoken feeling. You never knew what to make of it or if you had to act on it. You didn't know what you were to him, you had never been on another date after the Yule Ball. You just hoped you weren't the only one feeling this way.

You leaned back and looked up again, your eyes immediately finding the dragon. You thought it could very well be your favourite constellation.

Your train of thought was brought to a halt when you heard Draco smack his lips a few times. "My mouth is dry," he commented.

"That's normal," you said.

"And I'm a bit hungry."

"That's normal," you said again, reaching into the pocket of your robes and pulling out a small paper bag, filled with different kinds of gummies. You held it out to him and he grabbed a handful. He thanked you, smiling softly and stuffed a few into his mouth.

You couldn't help but smile. This was pleasant, it's been so long since it had just been the two of you. You noticed you were sitting closer, your knees now touching. He faintly smelled of peppermint and green apples, the kind that look sour but are actually sweet once you take a bite. They reminded you of Draco in a way. He always seemed unapproachable, but he was very kind once you got to know him.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco asked you. You didn't even notice the goosebumps on your skin, but it was getting a lot more chilly. He motioned for you to come closer and you did, allowing him to wrap his robe around the two of you. The scent of apples and peppermint was much stronger and it soon filled your entire head. You stayed like this, silently passing the joint until there was only a small amount left. You both decided that you had enough and you put it out, putting the remains in your pocket so you could throw it away later.

You looked at Draco, admiring the features on his face. He seemed a lot more calm than he usually was, the furrow between his brows now non-existent. You could see the curve of his mouth, the loose strands of pale blond hair that framed his face, his long eyelashes and you thought he was beautiful.

Draco's voice snapped you out of your trance. You shook your head and saw him looking back at you. Your cheeks heated up.

"Sorry?"

He smiled. "Do you do this often? Coming up here after curfew?"

"Not as often as I'd like," you said, snuggling into his side. You felt his thumb rub circles on your arm. "I like it up here."

Draco nodded. "I can see why. It's peaceful up here." He shifted a bit and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I could come up here more often, with you. If you want to, of course," he hastily added.

You chuckled and looked back at him. "The Slytherin prince, stuttering? I thought I'd never live to see the day."

"Shut up," he answered, but you could see the smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I'm serious."

"I'd like that a lot," you said, resting your head against his shoulder. His hand shifted from your arm to your head, coming up to stroke your hair. He smiled down at you, his face seeming closer than it was before, or maybe it was just the weed messing with your brain.

"You smell nice," he murmured.

"You do too," you answered. "What do I smell like?"

Draco stopped stroking your hair, his hand returning to your arm and holding you closer against him. "Chamomile," was his answer, "and almond blossom." His eyes were silver in the moonlight. "What do I smell like?"

"Peppermint," you answered, your voice barely above a whisper. "Peppermint and green apples."

"This is real, right?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. "I don't wanna wake up and forget about this."

You soothe him by placing your hand on the side of his face, forcing him to keep looking at you, but something tells he wouldn't have looked away. "Relax, it's okay. It's not like alcohol, it won't make you forget."

Draco nodded. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, but you barely took notice of it. "Good," he whispered. "Can I- Can I try something?"

"Of course," you whispered back. His focus kept switching between your eyes and your lips, and he got closer. You closed your eyes. Your lips touched ever so slightly, as if he was testing the waters. Your hand went up to his face again and he took it as a sign of consent, closing the gap.

His lips were soft, despite them pressing firmly against your own. He tilted his head a little and his kisses became softer, more passionate, and you had a feeling he wanted to do this for a long time. You kissed him back, fingers threading through his hair. He tasted like gummies and weed. It was an odd combination, but you felt like you could get high off this alone.

You parted after what seemed like forever, your heart feeling ten times larger in your chest. You looked at each other and started giggling, all the nerves that had been building up between you two flying out the window. You couldn't keep your eyes off him, he seemed to glow. You decided that he looked exactly like the constellation that shared his name, with his silver eyes and glistening hair. He was beautiful and he was shining, just for you.

"Was that okay?'' Draco asked.

You nodded, kissing the tip of his nose, causing him to start giggling again. "More than okay."

"Would you mind if I did it again?"

"Not at all," you whispered, and with that he closed the gap again.

**Author's Note:**

> whew i'm still alive, never thought i'd be writing again :D
> 
> anyway i'm glad i'm not the only one that's still in love with draco AND tom for that matter
> 
> i came up with this when i was stoned so i hope it's okay and that you enjoy it!! xx


End file.
